


The Diary of Dawn Summers, November 24, 1999

by snowpuppies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if in the Ats episode <i>I Will Remember You</i>, Dawn had made the trip to LA with Buffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of Dawn Summers, November 24, 1999

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Kitty Poker](http://kitty-poker1.livejournal.com/).

 

  
We went to visit Angel this weekend. Well, Buffy and I did. Not that I actually wanted to see him – I haven’t wanted to see him since Buffy came home with tears in her eyes after her seventeenth birthday – but if it was a choice between having a ‘girl’s weekend’ with Mom and going…anywhere else, I really had to go with the anywhere else. Don’t get me wrong, Mom’s great and all, but her idea of a fun evening involves charades and Disney movies. I mean, come on, I’ll be thirteen next week, and teenagers _do not_ watch cartoons. Well, except Xander, but that’s because he’s so cool he can get away with it.

Of course, Mom didn’t know we were going to see Angel; she thought we were going to see Dad. As if we’d wanna see him. I mean, he doesn’t care enough to come see us, and last summer, when I went to stay with him for a week, he spent the entire time with his uber-skank of a girlfriend and hardly said two words to me. But Mom insisted I go with Buffy to see Dad and, even though Buffy could get in a whole lot of trouble if Mom found out what happened during Thanksgiving, I didn’t tell her about Angel or the mushy peas…or the bear, but I’ll keep it in my arsenal, just in case.

Buffy was really pissed when Angel just showed up and didn’t even say ‘hi’ or anything, so that’s why we went – just showed up at his really cool private eye office. So Buffy went to tell him off, and I discovered the coolest thing – Cordelia works for him! So while Buffy and Angel did their whole ‘woe is me, I luuurve you, but can’t have you’ song and dance, Cordy and I hung out.

She never really noticed me until one night last year when Buffy talked her into babysitting me – as if I needed a babysitter! – while she went to ‘do homework’. Yeah, like I didn’t know what she did every night; I’m not stupid. Anyways, I told her that I thought her shoes were cute – and they totally were, they were blue and strappy with these tiny heels – and we talked for like, an hour. I told her all about how horrible Buffy’s taste was and that I really wanted to wear nicer clothes, but there wasn’t enough money, since Dad only paid enough child support for one kid. She looked kinda sad at that, but went upstairs and found a pair of Pradas that were about two seasons old and about a size and a half too big, and gave them to me! They were so cute! I think I wore them every day for a month – until Buffy borrowed them and got demon goo on them.

From then on, she’s been really nice to me. She even said that I must have been adopted, since there was no way I shared genes with the Crybuffy. I like Cordy.

Oh, and I also met this guy named Doyle – he gets visions about people in trouble and stuff, and then he and Angel go and save them from the demons, and I’m pretty sure he has a crush on Cordy, although he didn’t say anything while I was there.

I’m not sure exactly what Cordy does, but I’m sure it’s something important, since she said the office couldn’t function without her.

We had a lot of fun. Cordy, Doyle, and I went and had a cappuccino, and when we came back to the office, Angel came in – and he was HUMAN! Anyways, what had happened was that while we had been gone Buffy and Angel fought a demon, and Angel got its blood on his hands, and it made him mortal. Then he got this funny look in his eyes and said he was hungry – then proceeded to eat everything in sight! It was sorta funny – he was shoving food into his mouth as quickly as he could, but decided he didn’t like yogurt. I’m with him on that one – yogurt’s gross. I had a Snickers bar in my purse and offered it to him, since he said he loved chocolate, but he only ate half of it before he said he had a stomach ache. I was upset that he didn’t eat all of it, I mean, I’d been saving it, and would have liked to have eaten it, but there was no way I was going to touch it after he’d gotten his vampire cooties on it. I know that he’d just turned human and all, but he probably still had some. Besides, if I’d wanted vampire cooties, I’d have gotten them from a different vampire; one that was blonde, cute, totally cool, and tied up in Giles’ bathtub.

So Cordy and I went to tell Buffy that the demon was dead, and I stayed with Buffy at the beach while Cordy went back to work. I was getting an ice cream when Angel comes out of the shadows and just kisses my sister! Bleah! I seriously think I need to bleach my eyeballs now, ‘cause gross! Anyways, we all went back to the office then, and I went to stay with Cordy while Angel and my sister got groiny – and there’s a mental picture I _so_ do not need!

So that night, I got to stay at Cordy’s apartment. She has a ghost. Like, a real, honest-to-god, dead-guy ghost. His name is Dennis, and he can move things around and do stuff like turn the TV on, but you can’t see him or anything. Cordy let me stay up late, and eat junk food and watch R-rated movies all night. Well, at least until Doyle called and said he’d had a vision, so Cordy said we needed to go to the office, but she let me help research and look through all the books with the scary pictures and everything! Cordy’s so cool.

Doyle’s vision said that the demon wasn’t dead, so Angel, being the stupid man that he is, went off to kill it without Buffy’s help, and nearly got himself killed.

After he was patched up, Buffy actually _talked_ to me, like a real grown-up. She seemed really happy – in fact, I can’t ever remember her smiling that much – and then she told me everything was going to be just fine. I actually believed her this time.

Of course, that’s when Angel came in with that Broody McBroodypants look on his face and then….well, something strange happened then. It was like…the whole day never happened. Buffy was there, arguing with Angel, and Cordelia and Doyle were getting ready to go get a cappuccino, but when I looked at Angel, I saw that he _remembered_, and then it dawned on me what he’d done: he’d taken away the happiest day of my sister’s life.

I think I hate him even more now.

 

 

_Fin_.

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/58309.html).


End file.
